Chauntea's relief
by LadyofNemesis
Summary: My name is Dagmar Lake, I'm a follower of Chauntea, follow me as I continue my story along the sword coast. Follow me as I find friends, allies, enemies and maybe even love. I suck at summaries, better then it sounds though. Chap 6 up, R&R please .
1. Brawls and blades

_Disclaimer: all characters are rightfully owned by Atari and other companies who worked on the Neverwinter Nights 2 game,, the __main character Dagmar Lake and her companion Aura are my property. There are some changes made in the story and also there will be a different ending from what you have experienced in the game. Rating is T, but it might change in future chapters._

* * *

This place she lived, it was like a prison…_never cross the borders of town_ her foster father always said, _you are not ready for what you might find there_ he would answer if she would ask why. But in her heart the wilds kept calling her name, willing for her to come…willing for her to play in them. She was a human child with here and there a streak of her own which weren't exactly human, she would want to play with the little bear cups and their mothers would allow her like they where under a spell. Some said she bore resemblance with her foster father…he was an elf after all. In her young years she was a bubbly and cheerful little girl with hair as black as the darkest nights, and eyes as green as the pine trees across the borders of the town, her skin was fair and soft and slightly light in contrast with her dark hair and eyes. Her body had but one flaw, a scar just above her heart which she had, had since she was a little baby. No one but her foster father knew how she had gotten this scar. When she grew up her body began to develop into that what some men thought of as a good looking body, but they never dared to get on her bad side…for she could be vicious as any men. Her name was yet another tale…it sounded sweet like that of a wood elf but also bore the harshness from the humans, her name was Dagmar. At the age of fourteen she ran of into the wilds…some said she was crazy, but her foster father said her time had come to go there. When she returned she held a wolves pup in her arms, the little fellow was whacking its tail in delight and she had been called Aura by Dagmar, the ranger she would later become had began to develop. She began to specialize in swordsmanship and archery, training her wolf as well in the process, even learning how to make clothes, cooking and hunting wasn't left out in her schedule. Only her foster father and two friends Bevil and Amie where always at her side. When she had finally turned twenty much of the bubbly girl she had been was long gone, right now a strong, beautiful but still kind hearted young woman stood before them. But the day where our story starts would change her forever.

It was a nice morning, the town was bustling with activity…for today was the High harvest fair after all. Birds where whistling in the trees, people where laughing and talking whiles the various stands and activities where set up. It was going to be big this year, you could see that easily the people that lived in the town knew that there where even people from outside the Mere that came to the fair. The people here loved stories and with only Georg here stories from outside the Mere where not that common. People questioned themselves who was going to win the cup this year…the Mossfeld boys had win three years in a row since Cormick had left to see the world, but some thought this year was going to be different. For Dagmar and her friends had practiced for years to work up to this moment, they where almost certain they where going to win this year. She lived in the house across the river, with her foster father. Finally she had woken up, but going outside wasn't in her options yet. She sat on top of her bed thinking about what she was going to do today. At least she and her friends where going to compete for the cup, she wouldn't let the Mossfeld boys keep it this year. She smiled and brushed the strands of her short hair from her eyes, last year she had enormously long hair which almost reached her butt, but after Amie had accidently put it on fire she had cut it of just beneath her ears, the longest hairs just reached into her neck, which was long enough for her. Although almost everyone had found it a pity she had decided not to let it grow anymore…especially Amie. She stretched out her arms and planted her feet on the wooden floor beside her bed, she crept up toward a sleeping form in the corner of the room and shook is softly. "Wake up Aura, today we got fair day." She said happily whilst pulling out her night gown and putting on her leather armor. The form yawned and a tail started whacking, a head with two ears perked up and looked toward her master until she would open the door to go outside. She finally opens the door and walks down the stairs with Aura close behind her, during walking she straps tight her pulse protection.

When she finally reaches the bottoms of the stairs she sees her foster father in front of the fireplace mumbling to himself. "…So many years ago today…" he then sees her in his eye field and says "ah you're up and dressed I see Dagmar, today as you know is the high harvest fair, Georg requested me to attend the archery contest which doesn't give me the chance to see Galen to sell my furs, I'd like you to go to him, sell the furs and receive the bow I ordered from him. Your friends are probably waiting outside for you, don't let them wait to long and I'll be seeing you at the fair." She nodded and watched as he walked outside to got to his spot on the fair, she shrugged and walked outside as well, she grinned and said "as expected from dad…walking so fast I can barely walk up with him." She then closes the door behind her and walks toward the bridge toward her friends who are waiting there. "Good morning Dag, and Aura…yeesh why don't you let your hair grow anymore?" asks Amie while crossing her arms, Dagmar chuckles and says "so that you can put it on fire again? No thanks…and stop asking me that, you ask me that every day. Anyway what is our competition like this year Bevil?" Bevil looks around and says "well, the Mossfeld boys have won both their matches in the brawl…they'll be tough to beat, but Amie is bound to win the tourney of talent for us." Amie nods proudly and says "Tarmas had finally taught me some new spells…and I dug up a couple more when he weren't looking. Anyway I heard Webb Mossfeld is doing the same act this year, so that should help my chances." Bevil shakes his head and says "oh no…not the pixie impressions again." Dagmar chuckles and says "alright, let's go sign up with Georg shall we? And I also need to see Galen to sell my dads furs." They nodded and followed Dagmar down the path toward a small tent, beside the tent two men were talking with each other in a lowered tone, so they decided to let them talk first before walking up to Georg.

When the other man leaves they walk up to Georg and sign up for the tournament, before he lets them go he gave them is usual speech about the rules and about how wonderful Cormick had done it in his young years. "He kept on going, I also remember Cormick…he was good, but Georg makes it sound like he was a god or something." Said Amie while petting her bat Volo that was on her shoulder, Dagmar sighed and said "you know Amie, I don't get why you take Volo with you in the sun, he's a nocturnal animal…and can only see at night anyway." Amie blinked and said "and letting that cat of Tarmas kill him? No thanks…he's better of with me." After their little conversation to went of for their tournaments, and to Galen to receive the bow for her father. "Hey there Galen, dad send me with his furs since he can't come in person." She said while putting down the furs for Galen, Galen nods and says "ah yes, fine ones indeed…you know Daeghun has the best furs in this area, I also got his bow…needed to get the wood from Duskwood to make it." Dagmar frowns and says "Duskwood? You mean you got this from Luskan territory?" Galen quickly shakes his head and says "oh no, I got it from a small village called Ember, they just ended up on the wrong side of the border when the maps where drawn that's all." He hands her the bow and some money and says "here you go, and some money what is left for the furs as well…say I remember your hair was longer last year, how come it's so short today?" Dagmar points to Amie and says "you got to ask her that…she accidently put it on fire last year, and I decided to keep it short, it's much handier anyway, but we got to go…see you later Galen." They then walk away for a bit, while watching the little kids running around. "So what challenge should we do first Dag?" asks Amie whilst looking around, Dagmar shrugs and looks around she then spots the towns' wizard Tarmas over by a tent looking very unsatisfied. "Let's see Tarmas first shall we? At least try to make him look a bit more cheerful." She says while walking down the path toward the wizard, once he spots them he smiles wryly and says "look who we got there, my student and the ranger girl…and the militia boy, what a wonderful day for a fair…not even the tents manage to look cheerful. And what a fair it is did you know they even hand out prizes for the fattest pig? As if those beasts need encouragement…but enough about me I suspect you three are here for the Knaves' challenge?" Dagmar chuckles and says "good to see you to Tarmas…well give us the challenge see if we can make you a bit more cheerful." Tarmas nods and says "ah yes…anyway I think you three first want to hear the rhyme right? Georg asked for a rhyme this year…that's what we do we compose rhymes. Ahum… I've hidden three feathers, scattered them wide, placed white in a box, and locked it inside. Blue followed termite-tracks, down where they ran, green in the pocket of same-colored man." Dagmar thinks for a minute and mumbles "three feathers, one blue, one green, one white…that won't be so hard. I've learned some minor rogue skills so that should be easy….we'll be back in no time at all Tarmas." She adds to it as she follows her friends back toward the squire to find the feathers. "Blue followed termite tracks…hmm, say Dagmar what do you think about over there?" Bevil asks while pointing toward some stacked logs, she nods and carefully walks toward the logs "he has them trapped with a spell trap…that shouldn't be so hard." In no time at all she has uncovered the trap and taken the blue feather from underneath it, she then spots a chest nearby in which she finds the white feather. "Green in the pocket of same colored man…that should be him, over there by the house the feather is in his pocket it's got to be." Amie says while pointing toward a man beside the house talking to someone else. Dagmar chuckles and sneaks toward him, she puts her hand in his pocket and swiftly takes the green feather from his pocket. "Okay we got them, let's go back to Tarmas…" she says while showing the feather, they nod and walk back toward Tarmas who looks a bit more cheerful right now "ah wonderful the challenge has been won, I'd kiss all of you but nobody takes a look at a charming wizard…I'll inform Georg of your success. At least now I can search for some dryer ground…not that I will, I mean it's a swamp after all."

They look as he walks of toward Georg, Amie shrugs and says "ah well, hey Dag your dad is nearby…let's see him now shall we?" Dagmar nods and they walk up toward her father, who eyes the road carefully "father I got your bow from Galen." She says while removing the bow from her back and handing it to him, he smiles and says "ah a fine bow, a fine one indeed…I suspect you're here for the archery contest? Your target will be those ten old bottles over there, hit all ten for the best score." Dagmar nods and takes the crossbow that he presented to her, she aims carefully and shoots the bottles in no time at all. She then hands back the bow to him and he smiles "good work Dagmar, I think that is the best score until now…anyway keep the money you got from Galen, let's say it's your allowance for this month, good luck in the rest of the fair and see you in the evening." She nods and she and her friends walk the path up again "not much of a speaker is he?" asks Bevil while looking back at her father, Dagmar shrugs and says "he has never been such a speaker, Georg said it has to do something with his past…but I know it's wise not to ask him about it to much...Amie you up for the tourney of talent?" she asks while leaning against the fence, Amie swallows and says "I don't know…but it's only children watching right?" Bevil nods and says "yeah, these kids and my mum…nobody else." Amie nods and walks up to Retta to assemble for the test, she then walks into the fenced area and starts a small show for the kids, first she summons a wolf which starts chasing behind its own tail. She then seems to struggle with choosing her next spell, but then she casts a enlarge spell on a small girl who is bullied by some other kids making her grow twice as tall, lastly she casts a ice spell on a barrel which breaks apart in a thousand pieces. The kids cheer and Retta confirms she has won the challenge. "Good work Amie all that is left is the brawl, you up for that or do you want to rest first?" Dagmar asks while she hugs her friend and receives the reward from Retta which contains some minor spell scrolls. Amie shrugs and takes the scrolls from her while saying "well we can also do the brawl first, we can rest afterwards anyway." They nod and walk toward the brawl pen toward the once managing it "brother Merring? You are doing the brawl this year?" Dagmar asks while walking up to the towns monk, brother Merring nods and says "why yes, I asked Georg to stand closer to the fighting…so that I can heal someone's wounds faster then first taking them all across the town. And with it Lathander has given us a beautiful day for a fair." Dagmar smiles and says "yes you're right…it's a shame the people don't believe in Lathander that much around here, I heard he has quite a sense of humor." Brother Merring nods and says "why yes…but people around here believe more in Waukeen…and I believe you believe in Chauntea?" Dagmar nods and says "yeah, but we would like to compete in the brawl…just give us some opponents, I still remember the rules from last year." She adds with a wink, brother Merring smiles and says "alright…first you need to defeat those three, once you have won you'll need to fight the Mossfeld boys for their title…oh and lastly, no bets." They nod and enter the ring to fight, they finish their opponents of in no time at all and return back to brother Merring for their wounds.

Once their wounds are healed they walk up to the Mossfeld boys. "Look who we got there, the prettiest girl of town and her two friends, you sure you want to fight us Lake?" Amie stifles a laughter and one of them eyes her and says "so you're still around to huh Fern…always following Lake and Starling as a blood fly, why didn't you burn up with your family back then huh?" Dagmar becomes angry and says "hey?! What has Amie ever done to you?" he shakes his head and says "it's just the matter she exists, a small gust of wind could blow her over." Dagmar smiles wryly and says "only if it came from your backside…but we are not here to share insults, but to brawl. And I won't bet…I don't trust you enough for that." They nod and enter the ring, after a fierce fight they are finally able to knock them down. They then return to brother Merring who congratulates them with their victory. "Let's go to Georg to claim the cup, we can do loads of things afterwards anyway." Says Bevil while walking toward Georg's tent followed by Dagmar and Amie "say Dag, where is Aura? I haven't seen her whole morning." Asks Amie, but just as she said this Aura jumps from Georg's tent against Dagmar, Dagmar smiles and says "Aura doesn't like the commotion around the fair so much, so I let her stay with Georg." Georg walks from the tent and says "ah you guys are back, I got conferment from all the challenges you three have won…so I'm heading toward the stage, follow me as soon as possible." They nod and walk after Georg toward the stage, after which he gives a speech about the day and hands them the cup and a cloak. Dagmar holds up the cup and Bevil the cloak, the people beneath them erupt into cheering "All hail the champions! Hip hip hooray!" they then bow for the people before them and start to celebrate their victory.

* * *

When night falls she heads back home, Aura on her heels "I guess I headed of just in time Aura, it was getting rugged up." She says while opening the door to the house, Aura yawns and Dagmar closes the door behind her. "It's silent don't you think? A bit to silent for my liking." She mumbles while she walks up toward the stairs and retrieves her weapons from her personal chest, she then walks back downstairs and lowers herself in one of the arm chairs before the already almost died out fireplace. Only a few flames dance in the fireplace and silence surrounds them, Aura lowers herself to the floor with her head toward the door…she knew when her mistress was worried about something, and until Daeghun hadn't returned she wouldn't go to sleep. After a few hours the sounds of the party had died out, but her father still hadn't returned…not that she was worried, he would stay away longer sometimes anyway. But she has the feeling something was about to happen, the fireplace had died out recently but she didn't budge to restart it or to put on some candles. Suddenly the sounds of screaming people erupt from outside, as well as the sound from running feet and strange sounds she can decipher as scaled feet or armor. She puts an arrow against her bow and pulls the string backward, the door opens and two persons run inside, Aura barks happily which makes Dagmar lower her bow because she can see who they are through the flawless light from outside. "West Harbor is under attack, I'm glad you're safe Dagmar…come on we need to help defend the village." Says Bevil with a pale face, Dagmar looks through the window outside and says "why would anyone attack us? We got nothing of value here…" Amie shrugs and says "I don't know…maybe they're raiding for food? But we'd better hurry…I saw some of the following us on our way here. They're likely to hit this house next" Dagmar opens the front door with a snort and launches an arrow toward the pursuers of her friends, Aura storms past her and launches herself onto the attackers as well, Bevil is mortified and says "you…you didn't give her a command, how does she know when to attack?" Dagmar launches another arrow while saying "she knows when I need her…let's say we are mind bound with each other."

Amie nods and fires one of her spells toward the incoming enemies "what are they anyway? They look like dwarves but…look at their skins." She says once they are clear for a moment, Dagmar shrugs and says "don't know…but we'd better find Georg, he'll want us anyway." She wants to launch another arrow but stops just in time to prevent from killing brother Merring. "Thank Lathander you're safe…I saw some of them heading here and I was afraid they had gotten to you. I haven't seen your father yet and I feared…anyway Georg is at the southern bridge, but before you go take these herbs and this blessing." He says while handing her the herbs, she carefully places them within her pocket and they move toward the southern bridge. To their dismay she can see Georg and some of the militia almost being overthrown by the attackers as they try to hold up against them, as quickly as she can she fires her arrows toward the attackers followed by Bevil, Aura and Amie's spell casting. Georg looks up with a smile and beckons them nearer, they quickly run toward them and he brushes the sweat from his bald head "ah good you're here. You three…the militia is likely disorganized throughout the town, find them and send them to the fields north of the Starling farm." He says while waving his hand across the town, Dagmar nods and she and her friends cross the bridge toward the inner town. They quickly heal the Mossfeld boys who got wounded in the fight and send them of toward the field, some little time later they locate Pitney who got wounded to, after they healed him they run further. But then Amie stops and says "master?"

Dagmar looks at what she is pointing and they see Tarmas in battle with an other mage, this one has pointed ears a strange nose and a green bit scaly like skin. "You three stay out of this! It is far too dangerous!" yells Tarmas once he sees them, he quickly counters up a shield spell to prevent the other mage from killing him. But Amie as stubborn as she always was runs forward and says "master hold on…we can help!" she launches one of her spells toward the mage who doesn't even budge, the mage cackles and says "so the whelp seeks to test herself? Very well…" he launches a fire spell toward Amie which hits her right in her stomach, she makes a salto through the air and lands with her back on a nearby stone which breaks in a sickening sound. Tarmas is mortified and can do nothing to help her, Dagmar sees as the mage looks around for a bit then he sighs and says "I shall waste no more time on this pitiful village…it is not here." He then summons three enormous spiders before disappearing, the spiders launch themselves onto Tarmas, which gives back some power in Bevil's legs and Dagmar's arms. Once they are down Tarmas is even paler as usual "the stupid girl…I told her to stay out of it, now look where it got her…there is more to do let us go to the Starling farm to make sure her death was not in vain." Dagmar looks toward her best friend and hisses "I promise you Amie…once I see that mage again, he will die by my hands." Bevil puts a hand on her shoulder and steers her away toward the Starling farm, Tarmas turns and says "Dagmar…I need you and Bevil to go to my house, take everything with you that you can use, after that the two of you head for the fields as fast as you can." Dagmar nods and she and Bevil run toward his house in the centre of town and open the door, inside it is quiet and only the fireplace is still burning with a magical fire. "So what is it we search for Dagmar?" asks Bevil while roaming through a closet, Dagmar shrugs and says "anything we can use, flasks, jewels, scrolls…" she opens a chest and roams through it receiving a wooden flute from it, once they are done they run toward the Starling farm.

Upon arriving there another wave has just emerged from the swamp leading the militia into launching a counterattack. Bevil and Dagmar quickly join the fight, but Dagmar has to resort to her sword since she has no arrow left in her quiver. "Once this battle is over I'm going to search for arrows!" she yells while hitting a enemy with her sword, Bevil nods and stands by her side giving her a backup, Aura had just run of…keeping in contact with Dagmar through their minds. Suddenly Georg yells across the field "Cyric's blood they're entering the Starling farm!" Bevil points and says "if we hurry we can destroy them before they find the children." Dagmar nods and whistles, Aura runs toward them tackling some enemies in the process, then they quickly run toward the farm and close the door behind them. The house is dark when they enter, and they only hear the sniffing sound of dog noses "mum? Are you alright?" Bevil asks while walking toward his mother who is surrounded by their dogs. Retta looks up and says "I'm fine…but the children." Dagmar had given a silent order to Aura to find out if they where alright "where are they Retta?" she asks, Retta points and says "in the back room…but I don't know how long it will take those monsters to find them." Bevil looks toward Dagmar and then he nods and says "alright, Muttonchop, Nasher Locke…let's get them." Dagmar opens the door and watches as the dogs go inside followed by Aura, the dwarves inside are finished in no time at all. Dagmar quickly walks toward the backroom to see if the kids are alright "yay! Its Dagmar…did you kill them? We heard them screaming from mercy as they died…is there any blood? Can we see?" says one of them happily, Bevil snorts and says "it wasn't that much fun…" one of the kids puts out his tongue and says "shuddup Bevil, if it had been you we would've been killed." Bevil becomes angry and says "why you little…" but Dagmar stops him and says "Bevil stop, use your anger to our attackers alright? And you three lock the door and don't let anyone in…scream if you need help alright?" the kids nod which makes Dagmar leave the room, Bevil quickly walks after her and asks "so what now? Returning back?" Dagmar nods and opens the door to outside, when she does she sees spells flying around…she sighs and mumbles "when is this going to be over…Aura!" Aura barks and launches herself toward the fight while Dagmar's quick feet follow her directly Bevil follows them shortly after as well.

Once this wave is down Georg sighs in relief and says "that's the last one…" but before he can finish his sentence another group emerges from the swamp, a branch snaps and they quickly turn around…only to be finding "Daeghun!" Georg yells, Daeghun nods and says "much blood has been spilled tonight…let us repay our enemy in kind." They then attack the remaining enemies, Daeghun quickly hands Dagmar some arrow and says "once this is over you can take some arrows from my chest!" she nods and snipes down some enemies that tried to cut in on her foster father, once the battle is over Daeghun sighs and says "that was the last of them…for now, let us see how many people we can safe from deaths grasp. Bring the wounded and death toward the main squire." Dagmar and Bevil start to pass through the town searching for any clues…and in Dagmar's case useable arrows. When they get back on the squire where Amie died they give her the respect she deserved. Bevil lifts her up in his arms and carefully carries her back to the main squire. Once they arrive there they see that the attack has at least taken five to ten people, also one of the farms has been burned down completely. Daeghun watches as his foster daughter walks around to help the older people toward the squire. "What in the bloody hells where those things anyway?" says Georg angrily while sitting down beside one of his men to inspect his wounds, it is brother Merring who answers his outspoken question "they are called bladelings…they dwell in a place beyond." Georg frowns and says "then what in the nine hells where they doing here?" brother Merring shakes his head and says "I do not know…Lathander doesn't illuminate all paths for me…it is unclear." Georg sighs and says "anyway…one of those dwarves mentioned they where searching for something, anyone knows what it was?"

Daeghun frowns and says "lass, come over here." Dagmar looks from Bevil to her father and then she walks toward him, he swallows and says "I understand you lost a friend to the attack it's tragic." Dagmar smiles wryly and mumbles "she was a good friend, but we have to move on right?" Daeghun nods in respect and says "yes…now there is an item, I fear that is what draw our attackers here, I hid it somewhere deep within the swamp, I need you to retrieve it for me. It is small and silver, and one more thing…you should not go alone." He turns toward Bevil and says "Bevil I need you to accompany my daughter toward the swamps." Bevil whimpers and says "but there are creatures out there…spiders, lizard folk and worse!" Daeghun raises an eyebrow and says "I know…but that is why no one should be going alone, hurry now the pleas of the wounded cannot be unheard…and Dagmar, should you need anything you can take some things from my chest in my room." She nods and walks toward Bevil who is almost shaking on his legs "this isn't happening, tomorrow I'll be waking up to see this was all but a dream." He says quietly, Dagmar smiles softly and says "I wish it where a dream to…but I'm afraid it isn't…let us go and retrieve whatever it is my dad wants." He nods and follows her toward the exit of town "this path runs directly toward the swamps, if we follow it we should be alright." He says with a smile, she nods and starts to walk down the path with Aura and Bevil beside her.


	2. Swamps of the past

Before finally reaching the swamps she had the feeling they had travelled for hours, at last the border of the swamp came into their eye field. "This path leads right through the swamp toward the ruins there, it's been an age since I came this far into the swamps so lead on I guess." Says Bevil while pointing upward the path toward what looks like broken buildings, Dagmar nods and starts to carefully walk up the path, letting her ears do the work in the damp and mysterious atmosphere.

But for now all she can hear is the buzzing sound of insects and the feet of herself, Bevil and her animal companion, but then she smirks and stops death in her tracks making Bevil bump into her, she quietly takes an arrow from her quiver and puts it down on her bow she pulls back the string and launches the arrow which rips it way through the fog to whatever she aimed at. A large thud is the result from the arrow hitting its target, Dagmar walks toward her target and uncovers it with one foot, and Bevil yelps…she had killed a lizardman with a single shot. "If you get more precise with your aims…I might want to stay away from your bad side." He says with a small smile, Dagmar shakes her head and says "he is not alone…they never are." Bevil quickly walks toward her and says "you know…if we get out of here alive…remind me to send your father in here." She chuckles and walks back toward the path, Aura had waited there for them and whacks her tail when they return. "Aura, remind me to reward you when we get back home." She says while petting the wolves head, Aura yawns and walks beside her again.

After a few hours and many lizardmen and some swamp beetles later they reach the ruins. "What is that building over there?" asks Dagmar while pointing toward a building further to the right, Bevil shrugs and says "I don't know…Georg told me however that place is haunted, and I heard from Tarmas there was once a wizard who went in there and never came out again. It's probably just talk anyway." He says while kicking against a death lizardman they had killed, Dagmar nods and breaks down the door of the ruins. Bevil walks in before her but sees she is waiting "Dag? What's wrong?" he asks in concern, she shrugs and answers "I just had the feeling someone was watching us, must have been my imagination." She then follows him inside, but Aura is worried…she growls and wants to start barking, but then she reminds herself that Dagmar had told her not to, so she follows her mistress inside. In the shadows of a nearby tree a woman watches as they enter the ruins, her hair is brown and so are her eyes with here and there a minor golden dot, her skin is a combination of green and brown giving it an olive color…her clothes are that of a peasant but her ears are pointed so they mark her as an elf. She frowns but then she shakes her head, turns around and walks of into the shadows.

* * *

In the ruins it is fairly dark, but luckily some torches burn on the walls which provide at least some light. "So what are we searching for again?" asks Bevil in a hushed tone, Dagmar turns around to face him and answers "we are searching for a silver shard…it won't be big so keep your eyes open." He nods and follows her down the hallway, she walks with caution "why are we sneaking?" he whispers, Dagmar rolls her eyes and says "for one…so they don't hear us, two because that way I can uncover traps, and three…it's so much more fun." Bevil laughs sarcastically and mumbles "you start to sound like your dad…its okay with me, but keep your sense of humor." She frowns and mumbles "Bevil…please don't compromise me with my father, I'm noting like him." Bevil nods, he understood what she mend, for she and her father didn't have the best relationship…you could already notice this when she was little.

Her dad was never there when she needed him, which made her mostly run or hide in the dark forests…waiting for him to find her, on other times she would run toward the Starling farm in tears. His mother, himself and his older brother Lorne would try to cheer her up again…which mostly worked when telling her fairytales, but when there was told about the prince on the white horse she would always ask why the horse was white, and not a different color. But he knew deep down…Deaghun truly loved her, when he gets out of his memories he sees that she had gone further into the ruins, he yelps and quickly runs toward her. "Would you please not scare me like that?" he asks while his face turns pale, she smiles softly and says "I'm sorry…I thought you where right behind me." He smiles back, yes she was truly a sister to him….after some hours they have cut their way through many lizardlings, and they found the necessary treasures. But nothing that looked like the shard Deaghun had wanted.

They where standing at a door and on the other side you could hear the low hissing from lizardlings, Dagmar quietly opens the door revealing a large group of them. They are standing before an altar, and it sounds like they are having a ritual. "There certainly are an awful lot of them…maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Says Bevil, but before Dagmar can say he has to be quiet one of the lizardlings notices them "a warm blood? Here? Bring them in my followers." Bevil becomes so pale Dagmar thinks he could faint any moment, she steps forward toward the lizardling behind the altar. "What is your business here warm blood?" it asks in a hissing voice, Dagmar swallows and says "when my tribe used to life here we forgot something…" the lizardling frowns and asks "and that gives you the right to interrupt our most holy of rituals?" she shakes her head and says "with all due respect…but the item I search for is needed to safe my tribe, something you should be able to understand." The lizardling hisses lowly and says "what is it you propose warm blood?" she swallows and says "let me safe my tribe…and one day maybe we can return the favour." He chuckles and says "a favour for a favour eh? Very well, come my followers we leave these warm bloods." And once he has said this the lizardlings walk past Bevil who stood at the door, when all of them have left Bevil closes the door behind him and falls to his knees "I thought we where done for…" Dagmar can't help herself and suddenly she erupts into laughter, she dries away her laugh tears and says "I'm sorry…it's just…I'm so happy we're alive, well let's hope that shard is in here." Bevil nods and they start to search every inch from the room, eventually in a corner they find an old wooden chest.

"If it isn't in here…the best thing we can hope for is that those lizardlings got it." Says Bevil while tapping the lock, Dagmar inspects the lock and mumbles "this one ain't locked, neither is it ever opened…even if the lizardmen knew of this chest, they did not open it." She opens the chest and is greeted by a thick layer of dust, a small chalice and a shard. Once she has dusted of the shard its silver survive shines in the flawless light of the torches. Bevil suddenly snorts and says angrily "we where risking life and limb…for that? Deaghun can do his blasted quest alone from now on, when you're done searching through this place let's head home and hope this is over." Dagmar carefully places the chalice and the shard in her pack and says "alright…let's go, Aura let's go girl." Aura barks happily…for the past hours she had been awfully quiet, and Dagmar didn't blame her…this place gave her the creeps as well. Not to speak of the thing that was watching them when they entered the ruins. On there way back they recall their little adventure, right now when they looked back at it, it had been quite a pleasant experience…but like Bevil says it's a once in a lifetime.

* * *

When they return they can see Deaghun had been waiting for them, he smiles when he sees them and says "ah you're back…and did you get the shard?" but before Dagmar can open her mouth Bevil bursts and yells "that's all you can say?! I almost died out there!" Deaghun arches an eyebrow and says "if it thought you couldn't handle the task…I would have sent another." Bevil snorts and says "well you weren't out there almost being killed by lizard folk!" Deaghun shakes his head and says "no…but I was here attending the wounded, now go find brother Merring and do the same." Bevil stalks away and sneers back "I really can't see how you put up with him Dagmar!" Dagmar sighs and mumbles "sometimes I ask myself the same question." Deaghun sighs as well and says "now for the shard…let me see it." Dagmar opens her pack while Aura takes place beside it "that was no way to talk to Bevil like that…he's my friend after all." She says while handing him the shard, he sighs and says "our talk is for our ears only…Bevil has his uses but its better not to involve him into this." She snorts but doesn't answer his statement instead she asks "I received the shard…now what? And what in the nine hells is it anyway?" Deaghun smiles and says "this shard is one of a pair…I have one, my _half_ brother Duncan has the other." This makes her frown "I…have an uncle? Why did you never speak of him?" she can see on his face he had rather not told her "Duncan is…barely worth mentioning let's leave it on that, he lives in the city of Neverwinter south of here. There he runs an inn called the Sunken Flagon…not the most…reputable place, but safe enough. I need you to go to the city of Neverwinter retrieve the shard from him, and take them to a mage you both can trust." He then starts telling her the rest of his plan, her leaving in the early morning.

He had told everyone that she would take the high road toward Neverwinter as a decoy way…instead she would be heading for the port town Highcliff, in which she would take a ship toward Neverwinter. "I know you value Bevil as a friend lass…but it's better to go alone, he would only slow you down as it is." He says when she asks if Bevil can go with her, she nods in respect…and then she readies to leave, but before she is out of his ear reach she turns around for a last time and says softly "when we meet again…please think better of me father." She walks through the town and talks to the people to retrieve information about the road ahead of anything else. Some of them even hand her some small items that should be able to help her on the journey, she also hands the chalice she found to brother Merring who is glad with it. She had received a request from Retta to look out for any information considering her eldest son Lorne…who had disappeared in the war about ten years ago, lastly she walks up to Bevil who hugs her tightly and gives her a small first aid kit for along the way "let's just hope you'll never need it right? Anyway…be careful on the way, and…well as soon as you can try to make friends so that you won't be so alone on your trip. And should you ever find the one who killed Amie, stick a blade through his heart for me…she deserves at least that." He says while handing her the kit, she nods and says "I will…and don't worry, I'm certain we'll see each other again, I promised your mum to send her information about Lorne if I find any…and I hope I can come in person." She gives him another hug and lets him hug Aura for a last time "bye Aura…take good care of Dagmar for me, and help her find her prince on the ehm…brown horse." Aura barks happily and Dagmar chuckles for his last statement "hey as long as he loves animals he's alright." She says, and then she waves and walks of to their house to collect her last possessions there as well.

When opening the door to her room she smiles wryly and mumbles "to think I've lived here for my entire life so far…let's see where I putted my travelling cloak." Once she has gathered all of her possessions she checks her pack and folds the shard in a silken bundle which she places in one of its side pockets. She straps her bow and quiver on her back and puts her sword on her belt, she also place a small dagger beside her foot in her boot…but then she rethinks herself and places the dagger in a front pocket of her chest armor. "Ready to leave Aura?" she asks, Aura barks and they walk down the stairs again, she opens the door to outside and closes it again once Aura is outside as well. Then she walks down the path and uses her ranger abilities to leave the town unseen, once she sets her first step outside the village she has to restrain herself to not turn around. Instead she swallows and runs of into the foggy morning.


	3. New allies and friends

After a few hours the fog clears mostly and they are able to see where they are walking, a flawless sunlight shines through the fog onto them…waking the many bugs in the swamp ready to suck her dry. She huffs and says mockingly "the wilds is no place for a lady…you could get lost, we wouldn't want to lose such a pretty girl like yourself…yeah well this is my bloody quest now damn it!" Aura looks up toward her mistress and yawns…she was talking about the Mossfeld boys again, she had talked to them yesterday and they had mocked her about not going. Up the road stands a small building, Dagmar stops for a moment and says "hmm, the Weeping Willow inn…it's the only inn between West Harbor and Fort Locke, or that's what Georg told me…let's take some rest there before continuing okay Aura?" Aura barks and happily follows her mistress toward the inn. Outside the inn however they see some commotion, a dwarf in conversation with some humans. "Now that we're outside, maybe you'd like to tell me what you said again…slowly this time, so that you might think about what ya sayin'." Says the dwarf while looking at the three humans before him, one of them snorts and says "you're a small one taking this road all by yourself dwarf, unless you have a little coin to convince us otherwise." The dwarf laughs and says "you can try if you all gain…you can't be afraid of one lill dwarf can you now?" then they spot Dagmar and Aura, Dagmar arches an eyebrow and asks "what the hell is going on here?" one of the men glowers and says "nothing that concerns you lady…this is between us and the dwarf here, and whatever coin he happens to carry with him." Dagmar glares and says "this isn't a fair fight, you got him outnumbered." The dwarf waves it away and says happily "I wouldn't mind if they send some of their other friends on me though, listen I can understand you guys are afraid of me…but do your really want to be humiliated in front of the stranger?" the men cracks their knuckles and one of them says "alright I've heard enough…we'll kill both of you and take the money afterwards." Dagmar sighs and says "and I thought I had, had my portion of fighting tonight…Aura!" Aura barks and flies toward one of the men giving Dagmar the chance to equip her sword and to launch an attack onto them. After a few minutes they lay down unconscious, Dagmar glowers and growls "stupid idiots…are you alright sir?" she asks while walking toward the dwarf, the dwarf nods happily and says "oh yes…that was a good fight, shame they had to resort to weapons though, name's Khelgar by the way of the clan Ironfist. I've been making my way south along the sword coast and stopped in the Willow for a brief fight. So what brings you along the mere?" Dagmar smiles and says "my name is Dagmar Lake, and this is my companion Aura…I was on my way to Neverwinter to visit my uncle." Khelgar smiles as well and says "seems like this is your lucky day then, I happen to head for Neverwinter myself." Dagmar arches an eyebrow and says "oh really? So why are you heading there?" Khelgar chuckles and says "now that's a story we should share over a drink, I'd say we step inside the Willow for the innkeeper's best shall we?" Dagmar nods and opens the door for him…again she is given the feeling she is followed, but then she shakes her head and closes the door behind herself. Khelgar has already ordered some drinks for the two of them and takes place at a table. "Alright let me get started." He says with a smile, and then he starts telling his story after a few hours he comes to an end "…so then I punched him, and when he was busy picking his teeth of the floor some of his mates decided to ask me a few questions about my heritage so I punched him to. And that's why I'm heading for Neverwinter, I heard there is a house of monks there…a monastery right? Anyway I heard they'll train anyone just for the asking." Dagmar had been fascinated by his story but then she gets out of her thinking's and says "so you want to become a monk?" Khelgar nods and says "ai that's the short of it." She nods and says "tell me more about it." Khelgar smiles back and says "well, like it happens I didn't always want to become a priest…what happened was that I…" but before he can finish his story the door to the inn opens revealing a bunch of bladelings and some Duergar. "The Kalach-cha! Find it!" hisses one of the bladelings angrily, Dagmar quickly shoves her bag underneath the table and stands up slowly, Aura crawls from underneath the table growling in anger. Khelgar however seems very happy and says "look at that, our new round of practicing just arrived…let's get them." Dagmar nods and gives Aura the command to attack, who instantly launches herself toward an enemy ready to cleave Khelgar's skull. He smiles in thanks and attacks their enemies with a viciousness Dagmar only knows to the dwarven races, she herself jumps on top of the table and launches one arrow after the other. After a couple of minutes the attackers lay down, Khelgar laughs heartily and says "now that was a good fight…shame they didn't last so long though." Dagmar chuckles and shakes her head, but then a woman runs down the stairs…her face entirely pale. "Please someone, there are more of them upstairs, they have my husband cornered." Dagmar nods toward Khelgar who pets his axe with a smile, "we'll help you madam, please wait here, we'll get your husband down safely." The woman nods thankfully and watches as they walk onto the stair, Aura takes place at the first step and waits there patiently for her mistress to return. After an hour or so they return downstairs followed by some men, the woman hugs one of them and hands them some money as a reward. "It's not much…but we'll thank you properly next time we meet, when you ever find yourself around Highcliff make sure to look us up." Says the woman who had introduced herself as Gertha, then she walks toward her husband Zachan and leaves the inn. Dagmar sighs and walks toward the innkeeper and says "I'd like to have two rooms please…and here is some money for the mess we caused." The innkeeper smiles and pushes back the money while saying "that's alright, you saved the lives of many today, consider is as a privilege to stay here, and should you need anything don't hesitate to ask me…same goes for your friend." Dagmar smiles in thanks and walks back to Khelgar who had taken place at their table again. "Alright lass, maybe it's good to tell me what's going on…before I consider travelling with you." Dagmar nods and tells him her story so far, Khelgar is fascinated and when she is finished he smiles and says "count me in…that is of course if you want me with you." She chuckles and shakes his hand while saying "welcome aboard _master_ Ironfist." Khelgar laughs and says "master Ironfist, now there's a good one." Dagmar starts laughing to and for the rest of the day and evening they tell each other stories about one another. The next morning they pay for their stay and move toward the roads again. "So tell me…which way do we go now?" he asks when they stand at the road, Dagmar looks around and says "that way leads toward Fort Locke…it's the fastest way toward Highcliff." Khelgar nods and says "aright lead the way lass." She nods and they walk down the path toward the fortress.

"So tell me again why we're travelin at night…" says Khelgar once the sun had began to dawn behind the upcoming trees, Dagmar sighs and says "for one…my pursuers might loose my track, two the bugs are less active at night and for three because you wanted to enter that cavern back there. Let's search for a clearing though…and take some rest for the night. We'll travel further by tomorrow." Khelgar chuckles once he recalls her being not to jumpy about entering the cavern, but then he nods and follows her. They walk toward the trees and after a while they find a small clearing that seems big enough to spend the night, Khelgar quickly gathers some branches and sticks and Dagmar get's a fire going. Today they had travelled across some swamp filled area's and Khelgar had insisted in entering one cavern…which to Dagmar's dismay was entirely filled with lizardlings and a bunch of traps. They had whipped them out in no time at all, and Khelgar had taken a mace from their fallen chieftain, the mace has fire properties and an engraved name on the side said that it was called Bone Phoenix. Khelgar had instantly gotten the chance to try it out by defeating a huge spider that had followed them into the cavern. In some other chest they had found some gloves, a book about alchemy and a short bow, Dagmar had thrown away her old bow which had been battered through the fights, and taken the new bow as her own. After clearing the cavern they had met Galen and his guards again, "we keep running into those guys, let's just hope this was the last time." Says Khelgar once Dagmar recalls their encounter, she nods and pokes into the fire to keep it going. After a while Khelgar falls asleep, keeping Dagmar as the first watch…it seems quiet though, almost to quiet. She shrugs and leans back against the tree she is sitting against, keeping one hand on her bow…and one ready to take an arrow when needed. But the night goes by without any calamities, and after they had eaten some breakfast they exhaust their fire and burry any traces of them ever been there. After this is done they walk back toward the road and travel further toward Fort Locke. "Really will it ever end?" says Khelgar when they had saved Galen from his guards who had turned onto him. Dagmar shrugs and says "who'd say…come on we're almost at the fort." Khelgar nods and follows her up the road, but when they almost reach the fortress they see a girl being held up by some guards. Her appearance is quite strange though, her hair is red brownish her eyes are red as well and two horns stick through her hair. A long arrow shaped tipped tail swings dangerously from side to side and two pointed ears stick through her hair as well. "What demon, no screams for us? Maybe we should brand you…maybe that will loosen your tongue." Says one of the guards while swinging a sword at her "leave me alone! I've done nothing to you!" the girl screams while she dodges the sword. The guardsman chuckles and says "now, commander Vallis will be happy to hear that, he can just give up the fort and go home." One other nods and says "still, there is this small amount of bounties on bandits he posted, and I intend to collect." The girl becomes furious and yells "I told you I'm _not_ with those bandits! Or are you deaf and stupid?!" the guardsman frowns and says "stupid? Here we where, thinking about letting you life…now you've gone and changed our minds." Dagmar walks up to them, one prods the other in his side and says "hey, looks like she got friends she does." She arches an eyebrow and says "what is going on?" the guardsman snorts and says "noting that concerns you Harborman, we are soldiers of Fort Locke, and we just caught ourselves a raiding bandit." The girl sighs furiously and says "I'm not with those bandits." Dagmar twitches and says "that is still no reason to attack her, let her go." The guardsman laughs and says "you know we might as well take bounties for all three of them, the commander isn't one for asking questions." The other nods and says "especially not about a demon, a runty dwarf and a filthy Harborman that doesn't know enough to keep walking." Khelgar growls and says "runty dwarf? You'd better not be talking about me, or you'll be talking to my fist next!" the guardsman chuckles and says "good enough for me…let's get them." Dagmar sighs and says "Aura, let's get them." Aura barks and launches herself amongst the guardsman growling dangerously while shielding the girl, Dagmar and Khelgar quickly finish things of. Dagmar turns toward the girl who looks a bit happier then a few minutes ago. "Thanks for your help, I owe you one." Dagmar shakes her head and says "you owe me nothing, no one should be treated like that." The girl smiles and says "hey you're nice…I'm Neeshka by the way, I'm really glad that you came when you did. …wasn't sure how I would save my ass out of that one." Dagmar smiles back and says "my name is Dagmar, and the wolf beside you is my animal companion Aura, and this here is a friend of mine called Khelgar Ironfist, why where those guardsmen attacking you anyway?" Neeshka frowns and says "well as a tiefling people tend to think you're garbage, usually it's the horns…when the local garrison sees me, they tend you run in the other direction or attack me on sight, I was actually trying to make my way past the garrison further south. I had bought this invisibility potion from this merchant you see…but unfortunately it was watered down, and it wore of just as I crossed path with those thugs, they where searching for easy bounties and I came right on time. If I ever see that merchant again I swear I make him drink some poison." Dagmar smiles and says "well, me and Khelgar should be going again, we got a long way to go." Neeshka looks around and asks "do you…ehm do you mind if I go with you? Just for now I swear I won't be in the way, it's just I don't know how long I can survive on my own…and I do owe you one." Khelgar prods her in her side and says "can't say I trust her, most tieflings will stab you in the back and run of with your purse the moment you drop your guard." Neeshka pouts and says "well dwarves are scruffy little creatures that just chop someone is have to show they're tough!" Khelgar growls and says "oh yeah? Well why don't you step down and say that again?!" Dagmar can't help but laugh, she steps in between and says "stop it both of you…" Neeshka pouts again and mumbles "he started us." Khelgar snorts and says "phah, leave her here…she'll be food for the beast along the road soon enough." But Dagmar shakes her head and says "no, we're taking her with us…maybe she can even help us." Neeshka smiles and squeaks "thanks, you won't regret this…those thugs got my gear locked in around here…please wait for a moment." Dagmar nods and watches as she starts to fiddle a chest nearby, after some time the lock opens and she retrieves some stuff from it, a piece of armor, some gloves a rusty dagger and a potion bottle. She rummages in her pack and says "Neeshka I got a better dagger for you, here." She hands Neeshka the dagger they had found in the cavern, she smiles and puts down her old dagger. "I'm afraid I don't have much money to share though." She says with a sad smile, Dagmar chuckles and says "no worries, along the way we'll earn plenty of money, come on let's go." A few days later they leave the fort behind them, while being there they had helped out some people with some quests. This involved getting rid of a bandit party, which they had turned into becoming soldiers for the fortress. Dagmar's old friend Marshall Cormick had given them the task to find their old commander, who they had found in some with undeath overrun catacombs with some of his men, they then got rid of commander Vallis who thought he could take over command. They had also saved some refugees from the bandit party, and lastly they had helped a local monk into retrieving a special kind of ornament. Through the quests they had earned a good deal of gold which they used to buy some new armor for Neeshka, some new arrows for Dagmar and some food for along the way. After they had slept in the local inn they had trusted Neeshka into showing them the way toward Highcliff, Cormick had promised them to help them in the future when they would reach Neverwinter. She had also asked him if he knew anything about what happened to Lorne Starling, but he didn't know but would search it out for them. They where now walking down a path behind the fort, but Dagmar had once again the feeling they got followed. Her eyes dart around but she sees nothing, then she shrugs and walks after her two bickering friends. The same elfin woman who had watched her in the mere watches her once again from the shadows, she shakes her head and follows them quickly.


	4. The Maidens Glade and the port town of H

The farther they go down the path, the more trees begin to grow around them, as well as a lot of grass along the path. Dagmar suddenly stops death in her tracks and mumbles "it has been to quiet for to long." She looks around but doesn't see any disturbance, Neeshka turns and asks "hey Dag what's wrong?" Dagmar looks up darkly and says "we're getting followed again." And just as she has said this their path is crossed by a couple of dwarves led by a bladeling "no place to run this time Kalach-cha, hand it over!" says the bladeling furiously, Khelgar sighs in agony and says "this is getting tiresome, what is so important about that bloody shard that has them chasing us all over Fearûn?" Dagmar shrugs and says "I wish I knew the answer." Khelgar shrugs as well and says "ah well, at least the fights come to us." The bladeling hisses and says "hand the shard over!" Dagmar smirks and says "if you want it, come and get it." The bladeling chuckles and says "with pleasure…kill them!" but suddenly vines erupt from around the ground around them, trapping them stuck "what are you guys looking at? Attack them!" yells the bladeling in anger, suddenly a woman jumps down who attacks them, she and her badger that is.

Dagmar shrugs and says "well, let's help her out…can't let her have all the fun can we now?" Khelgar nods and charges toward their enemies, behind him follow Neeshka, Aura and Dagmar's arrows. After their little fight the woman turns and says softly "you walk a strange path for a Harborman, forgive me but I saw these things attacking you…and I couldn't let it happen that you where ambushed…again. My name is Elanee, and rather than following you I'd walk with you." Khelgar snorts and says "with a frame like that you'd likely be blown by the wind." Neeshka giggles and says "now, now no need to be jealous barrelhouse." Khelgar arches an eyebrow and says "of an elf? And a tree worshipper on top of that?" Elanee frowns and says calmly "I'm that and more, but I'm not an enemy not to you at least. At first I was following the ones that followed you, but they seemed to be following you so that brings us here." Dagmar frowns and says "they kept asking for a shard I carry…but I can't help but wonder how you would be able to help us." Elanee smiles and says "ah so that would be the silk wrapped bundle I saw in your pack…as for the help, I can lead you to ways, you did not see before and kept walking straight past." Dagmar pouts and says "we where doing along the way just fine….but lead us the way if you think you know it better." Khelgar frowns and says "what? First the tiefling now the elf? Let's invite all the realms, tromping through the wilds yelling here we are!" Elanee glares and says "we will not be tromping, we'll be walking swiftly like the wind." Neeshka smiles and says "and talking about wind, shut your mouth Khelgar before your breath summons more of those creatures." Dagmar arches and eyebrow and asks "say Elanee…do you actually know where we where heading?" Elanee nods and says "why yes, the way you are walking Harborman…seems like you're on your way to Neverwinter…seeking safety behind walls are you?"

Dagmar snorts and says "if that is possible, but I'm searching for information as well…and stop calling me Harborman, the name is Dagmar, and these are Khelgar, Neeshka and Aura." Elanee smiles and says "alright, by the way this here is Naloch…let us go now." Dagmar nods and they walk after her, Khelgar prods her in her side and whispers "I don't trust her…" she shakes her head and mumbles "me neither…but all we can do right now is trust her abilities, she's a druid after all." Neeshka walks before them with beside her Aura, she hums a happy tune and watches the surrounding area in search for any secret hiding places for treasure. They walk further for hours, and Elanee barely gives them time to rest. "This is getting tiresome, are we there yet?" asks Khelgar while popping down on a rock, Neeshka sits down as well and says "I've had enough as well, if we had stick to _my _trail we would be there by now. I'm sick of all these groves and stuff and letting _her_ pick the trail." Khelgar looks toward Dagmar and says "ya know, for once I'm in on that with her." Dagmar looks toward Elanee and says "how much farther is it?" Elanee smiles and says "not far, for we're already here…this is the Maidens Glade in the tongue of Harborman. Once we've crossed this glade we should be directly at Highcliff." Neeshka yelps and says "aaah!! More groves? I'm sick of it! Let's get going before I loose my mind completely." After a few hours they finally reach the port town, Elanee had insisted into investigating some death wolves…and after a lot of begging Dagmar had said yes, but to Neeshka she had said she had just said yes to let her stop begging. Eventually they had bumped into a massive hostile bear, they had weakened it, and the bear revealed to be a druid trapped in his bear form. It turned out there was something going on in the Mere, which Dagmar had already guessed a little.

* * *

"Finally we got here!" says Neeshka happily while twirling around in joy, Dagmar bursts out into laughter seeing her act like that. Khelgar sighs and mumbles "I'm sure glad we finally reached this place, all we need to do now is find a boat that wants to cross us toward Neverwinter." Elanee however doesn't look very thrilled with the idea "we could also continue by the road." Dagmar shakes her head and says "no, if we're still being perused they will loose our trail once we go over the water, and with it, it is a promise I made with my father and I always keep my promise." Neeshka sticks out her tongue behind Dagmar's back but quickly pulls it back once Dagmar turns around toward her. "My father had told me to find a certain captain, he should be able to get us across." They all nod and follow her into town, but getting a boat wasn't as easy as they had thought. It turns out lizardlings have been sabotaging ships that try to make a cross toward Neverwinter. "By the nine hells, are we ever going to get easier jobs?" asks Khelgar angrily, Dagmar sighs and says "we'd better ask around town…maybe we can help out." Neeshka nods and asks "you think we would be able to get a reward out of this?" Dagmar shrugs and says "who knows…come on." They walk through the town and ask around, it turns out that because of the lizardlings there is more trouble then they thought. They meet Gera and Zachan again, who tell them their son is missing with a friend…eventually they say they're going to help them find the kids.

Beside a house they meet a man called Par, who says he hears strange noises coming from inside his house. After they had gone in they find out thieves have tried to rob things, after a fight they end up defeating them giving Par safely access to his house again. One moment later they confront a couple of drunken sailors, and after saying a wrong joke Khelgar brawls with them, winning fairly easy. Giving Elanee the chance to scold him, and Neeshka the chance to giggle at his response. After a while they talk to the towns elder Mayne, who gives them the quest to find out about the lizardlings. "You'd better try Shandra's farm…as it hasn't been attacked yet." He says while pointing them toward the farm, just as they want to go a woman runs toward them. "Excuse me…but I was wondering if you could help me, my husband William is missing, and he headed toward the farm, if you could…could you keep an eye out for him?" she asks them desperately, Dagmar nods and says "why not…we'll try to find him." The woman smiles happily and waves them off, at the gate of the city they encounter a man called Mozah…who asks them to find a couple of adventurers who owe him some money for him guiding them. After they accept the quest they set out toward the farm.

After a while they arrive at the farm "well, this is the farm but where is the…" says Khelgar but before he can finish a woman walks toward them, she has shoulder long blond hair and blue eyes, her skin is light and she wears farmer clothing. "Who are you? Did Mayne send you? Whoever you are you look a little bit to important to bother with the common folk." She says while eying them with caution, Neeshka nods and says "I say, we have already gone too far out of our original direction anyway." Khelgar arches an eyebrow and asks "too far? Not too far for a fight I hope?" The woman looks at the strange party before her, Dagmar chuckles and starts a conversation with the woman who introduces herself as Shandra, during their conversations she explains their travelling, and in return gains information from Shandra about the lizardlings misbehaviour. But then a couple of lizardlings appear and put a part of the farm into flames, making Shandra sad and angry at the same time. "Look if you can do something for Highcliff please do, here follow that path and you'll go directly to the ruins." She says, after which she starts to try to exhaust the fires, Dagmar and her friends help her out a little bit, after which they head of toward the ruins she had described for them.

* * *

When they arrive at the ruin grounds they soon find Juni's husband William and after a conversation in which he admits he wanted to run away from her, they get him to go back home to his wife and child. Because of Elanee's good eyes and ears they locate two small kids surrounded by wolves, after defeating the wolves they talk to the kids to calm them down a little. After which they thank them and return back home. "You're good with children, got some of your own?" asks Elanee in curiosity, Dagmar chuckles and says "no, but I hope I will in the near future…but then I'll first need to find the right guy." Khelgar sighs dreamingly and says "yes, a whole clan of Ironfists around you, telling them stories." Neeshka giggles and says "well Dag, if you want kids to grow up like animals…listen to Elanee, if you want them to grow up like head bashing idiots listen to Khelgar, as for me…don't ask me about it." Dagmar smiles and they move further toward the castle ruins. Outside they encounter a lizardling fighting off a couple of zombies, when they help him out he introduces himself as Slaan. They listen to what he has to say, and after some negotiating they find out he and his clan members had been sabotaging the human boats because they where threatening their living area. They agree to help him find his missing clan members, in return that he will take them toward his clan chief to negotiate. It takes them a couple of hours to go through the ruins, killing loads and loads of zombies and a shadow priest, they find out he and the one they had encountered at the catacombs around fort Locke had planned in attacking both for Locke and Highcliff in the near future. After a while they find Slaan's missing members, and they eventually agree to take them to their chieftain. After a conversation with the chieftain and making a bargain with him they arrive back at Highcliff and round up their rewards. This involves a good sum of gold and a few handy amulets, they then talk to elder Mayne and tell him of the bargain with the lizardling chieftain. It proves however that he isn't so keen about the idea…but he eventually accepts and gives them and their ship under the command of captain Flinn access to the sea so that they can sail toward Neverwinter. After a conversation with the captain, they are given a last reward by the townsfolk for their help, which is a piece of armor. Dagmar and her friends thank the townspeople and enter the ship. "Finally…I hope this isn't going to take long." Says Khelgar when he sits down in a chair, Elanee sighs and says "oh do enjoy the journey Khelgar…it will be good to not be followed for once." Neeshka sighs and turns toward Dagmar while saying "here goes nothing…those two will be certainly bickering the entire journey." Dagmar sighs and takes place in a chair, Aura yawns and takes place beside the chair, after which she is hugged and petted by Neeshka.


	5. Arrival at Neverwinter and new choices

Dagmar was walking over the ships deck…inside it was all bickering anyway, Aura had been sleeping most of the journey which she could rightfully understand. She sighs and leans with her arms onto the railing of the ship letting the cold sea breeze go through her hair and clothes…she shivers, she wished the journey was over already, she was very thrilled to meet her uncle and wondered what was going to happen after this as well. She knew her companions where worried about her, for she hadn't spoken after they had entered the ship, the one worried the most was Neeshka. Two sneaky tapping feet where coming toward her and when she turns she sees Neeshka walking toward her, she looks a bit grumpy and says "I want earth under my feet, and a stable bed…I' vent slept at all this week." Dagmar smiles and says softly "neither have I, I'm far to thrilled to what I might find in Neverwinter." Neeshka smiles and says "ya know, you should talk more often…you are far too silent." Dagmar chuckles and says "I know…I guess I think too much, it's my way of living…gods I think Bevil is right, I begin to sound like my dad."

Neeshka leans against the railing and says "I think you're more made for the forests, after all…you are a ranger capable of surviving there." Dagmar frowns and says "even so…there are far better rangers then me out there, and I intend to find some of them and ask them to help me become better as well." Neeshka giggles and says mischievously "oh…are you searching for a guy?" Dagmar blushes a little and mumbles "well yes…I can love every guy, as long as they share my love for nature. And with it, I think I can't bind myself to someone yet." Neeshka nods thoughtful and says "well, if you need my help for finding a guy…know my ears and eyes are always open." Dagmar chuckles but then she sighs in awe and says "waah! Look!" Neeshka looks as well and says "that's the lighthouse of Neverwinter…which means we're almost there." Dagmar jumps in joy and says "yay we made it! I'm going to tell the others, will you wake Aura for me?" Neeshka laughs as she sees her walk of, but then she turns and walks toward Dagmar's cabin to wake Aura.

Dagmar storms into the lounge and says "Elanee, Khelgar we're there!" Khelgar looks up and says "we are? Good…I was beginning to get sick of this boat." Elanee picks up Naloch and says "as long as the boat is floating…I'm not going to move." Dagmar pouts and says "but we can see the lighthouse right now…it's amazing." Khelgar laughs and says "you sound like a little kid right now, but I'll come with you to see the lighthouse if that makes you happy." Dagmar smiles and says "thanks…grumpy old druid." She adds behind it while sticking out her tongue toward Elanee, who watches her with disagreement. Khelgar laughs and says "grumpy old druid? Well you're right about the age." Dagmar chuckles and says "ah whatever…look the harbour is getting closer by the minute." After about half an hour the ship stops and is laid down onto a harbour spot. "Captain, thank you very much for your help." Says Dagmar while walking down toward the docks, the captain nods and says "that's okay lass…should you see Daeghun again, say hi for me okay?" Dagmar nods and waits for her friends to come down as well. "So this is Neverwinter? Suppose it's proper enough…for a city build by humans. If you want a proper city, you build down…not up." Says Khelgar while looking around, Elanee looks around wearily and says "this feels so unnatural, the wood and stone…it is as if they have been silenced." Neeshka rolls her eyes and says "I wish you'd both be silent, this whole trip was one long whine from the two of you. Oh my stomach feels funny, this boat rocks like a babies cradle. This water feels so unnatural and deep, not like the swamp of death people I grew up in." she says while mimicking Khelgar and Elanee, then she turns toward the city and Dagmar who stands behind her and says "not that I got great memories of this place, but it's home. So where to from now Dag?" Dagmar had been watching their bickering but then she kneels down beside Aura and starts scratching her ear while saying "well, my uncle's inn should be around here somewhere. I suggest we got there first, get some rest and information. And then we go and explore the town." She stands up and Aura shakes her head from the scratching which makes her giggle, then she turns around and looks toward the streets around them.

* * *

Then she sees a sign above a two story building saying _Sunkin' Flagon_ she smiles and says "you guys, I think I just found out where we need to go." Khelgar sighs and says "well, don't know if I can stomach any food…but a drink will do." They follow Dagmar toward the inn, she opens the door and leads them inside, Dagmar looks around through the silent streets with caution, but when she doesn't sense they're getting followed she walks inside the in after Aura and closes the door. When she turns around she sees that her friends have already moved their way toward the bar spending their heavily earned money on drinks and food, she sighs and feels two burning eyes on her skin. She looks around but doesn't see anyone, she shrugs and walks toward the seemingly only elfin looking man in the inn.

She taps him on his shoulder and he turns around and says "well now where can I help you with? A room or maybe a bit viper to shave the edge of your day." She shakes her head and whispers "I'm searching for Duncan Farlong." The man turns pale and says "Duncan? If it is money you're after don't come here…Duncan has no copper to his name at all." Dagmar chuckles and says "I'm not after money, my name is Dagmar Lake, my father Daeghun send me to find him." The man suddenly smiles and says "oh I'm sorry lass, I'm Duncan…sorry about that, can't be to careful these days. Come here and take a seat, it's fairly quiet at the moment anyway." Dagmar nods and follows him toward a table beside the bar, she can feel the eyes following her but decides to find out who they belong to after her conversation with Duncan. Duncan comes back with a few drinks and says "so Daeghun send you eh? Let me guess, trouble is chasing on your heels and you barely know why. No offence though he has done it to me a couple of times in my life." Dagmar nods and says "when Daeghun send me…he was a bit vague, do you know what this is?" and she takes the shard from her pack and shows it to him, he frowns and says "so the time has finally come has it…is that why you've come all the way here? To hear about your mother?" she frowns and asks "my…mother? What does my mother have to do with that shard?" he frowns as well and asks "does Duncan still keep that to himself? I'm sorry then lass, but it is his place to tell you…not mine, you will know eventually though…just not now." He then retrieves another shard from his pocket and hands it to her "here have mine as well. I had a Sand look at it a couple but he turned up nothing. All he could tell was that it possessed traces of wizard magic or demons fire."

The barkeeper looks up and mumbles "demons fire? Sounds important to me." Duncan turns toward him and says "and that's why you clean the tables Sal and I own this place. But yes it was magic…but then again it was Sand and he's a fraud." Dagmar frowns and starts playing with the shards while saying "well…maybe with two he can get a better reading." Duncan shrugs and says "well it's worth a shot, but don't pay him any coins in advance that's all I'll say. Maybe that viper…" But before he can finish his sentence the door to the inn opens and a man steps inside, his hair is black and reaches toward his shoulders, two pointed ears stick through them and two blue eyes are fixed upon them. With a few long strides he walks toward the table and says "ah looks like I'm just in them to prevent the usual barrage on the local innkeeper." Duncan sighs and grumbles "Sand…" Sand smirks and says "yes, it's good to see you're still sober enough to recognise me." He sniffs in the air and wrinkles his nose before continuing "past the…stale beer, vinegar…unwashed tunic, I'd say you already had enough drinks for the day but…why your guest has the smell of a Harborman about them…faint, but there. I thought Duncan was keeping company to good to him, now I see I was right…Duncan you can learn a few things from your guest here." Duncan coughs and says "this here is kin." Sand turns himself toward Dagmar and looks her up and down before saying sarcastically "I don't really see the family resemblance, but enough about you and your exploits on the tavern floor. I heard my name mentioned, and oddly in a way that suggested I could help." Duncan nods and says "we need your help considering the shards, both of them…properly this time." Sand arches an eyebrow and asks "shard? You mean that chunk of silver you showed me not so long ago? Didn't your brother or whatever run of with the other one?" Duncan nods his head toward Dagmar and says "it found its way back so to speak."

Dagmar shows him the shards and says "I really would appreciate if you would look at them." Sand's eyes twinkle and then he says "oh very well, let's see what my expertise can do." He starts to fumble with the shards, sometimes saying words in his native langue…until a large explosion throws them from their chairs "what in the bloody hells was that?!" says Duncan angrily while extending his hand to help Dagmar up. Sand brushes some dust from his clothes while saying "I don't know…are you sure these are the same shards? Why their magic is unbelievable. I don't have the resources to research them" Duncan laughs sarcastically and says "oh so now they're magical? I knew you where a fraud you charlatan." Sand frowns and says "it seems to me your kinsmen here has something inside her that resonates them, but I wouldn't know what. At any means…you wouldn't last a day without my ale purgatives, why you would be buried in the tomb of betrayers, a betrayer of innkeepers everywhere." Dagmar was busy dusting of the shards and says "please stop fighting. Anyway Sand if you can't research these shards…know anyone who can?" Sand thinks for a moment before saying "you could try Aldanon, he lives in the Black Lake district of the city, that is going to be tricky however." Duncan nods in reply and says "I heard about that…lord Dalren has been murdered hasn't he? The district is closed of to civilians now a days." Sand nods and says "yes you heard correctly…but it's even worse, no messages in or out, not even the people who life there can leave the district. Quite cryptic eh?"

Dagmar ponders and asks "any way I can get in though?" Sand nods and says "for a way to get in, you'll need to turn your eye to some other ways. I heard the local thieves have their way around everywhere, you could try Moire's gang…but to reach her you need to contact her, and the only contact possible goes through Caleb." Duncan frowns and says "there is also Marshal Cormick, I heard he returned from fort Locke recently, and he and the city watch can surely use your help." Khelgar had been listening in on their conversation and says "I say we join the guards, they seem like the likeable sort." Neeshka snorts and says "obviously you've never dealt with the Neverwinter watch, working for Moire is probably our best chance." Duncan turns toward Dagmar and says "well it's up to you, either you join the city watch or you join Moire and her gang." Dagmar frowns and mumbles "so upholding the law or descending into crime? I already regret this…let me think about it alright?" Duncan nods and Sand says "should you wish to work with Moire, Caleb is usually lounging around somewhere on the streets, just follow the smell of cheep ale." Duncan shrugs and says "and should you want to join the watch, their building is on the main square of this district." Sand stands up and says "time for me to go, should you need my expertise any further…my shop is directly across the street. But should you come, make sure to bring a great deal of gold with you." And with those last words he strides back toward the door and disappears outside. Duncan turns toward her and says "well, there you have it…joining Moire or the watch. In the meantime you and your friends can stay here, that way you can find them and they can meet up with you here as well. I'll be of preparing some rooms for you guys." And with that he stands up and walks toward the staircases.

* * *

Dagmar sighs but then she looks around and asks "has anyone seen Aura?" Neeshka nods and says "yeah, I saw her going over there, I suspect she is sleeping beside the fireplace." Dagmar chuckles and thinks about home…when Aura was little she used to sleep in front or beside the fireplace all the time. She walks toward the fireplace but doesn't see her, she frowns and mumbles "where could she be." But then she sees a man sitting with Aura before him who happily whacks her tail while the man pets her head, he doesn't look that much older then her, maybe just around twenty five…maybe a bit younger or older. His hair is short and dark brown in colour, his eyes pierce around the room and shine amber colored in the light of the fireplace, the cheeks of the man are scruffy with stubbles and some scars are on his chin and beside his eye. A bow and quiver stand beside his chair and on the other side of the chair lies a wolf, this one is bigger and looks also a bit more muscular…Dagmar suspected this one is a male. The man as well supported some well toned muscles in both of his arms and legs and in his chest and neck. Eventually he looks toward her and asks "is this one yours?" Dagmar shivers…the mans voice sounds deep and holds a small hint of a wolf's growl, on the other side it also sounds kind of huskily and seductive.

She nods and says "yeah she is…she seems to like you though, she doesn't do that very often." The man smirks and points to a chair across his and says "take a seat, so…what's her name?" Dagmar takes place across him and says "Aura…what's his name?" she asks while pointing toward the wolf beside his chair, the man looks and says "this here is Karnwyr. Are you a druid or ranger?" Dagmar chuckles and says "ranger…the only druid around here is drinking wine at the bar at the moment." She points toward Elanee who had just ordered her fifth glass of wine, the man smirks and says "ah well…name's Bishop by the way, and who might you be _fair maiden_?" he asks seductively, Dagmar blushes slightly and mumbles "Dagmar Lake…" Bishop nods and looks toward a point further away from her and says "you'd better not want your _uncle_ to find you here with me…he tends to yell at people who talk to me." Dagmar frowns but sees in his eyes he'd rather not tell her yet, she stands up and says "hey listen Bishop, when you can…could you take care of Aura for me when I'm not around, I see you can handle one wolf so why not two." He chuckles and says teasingly "just be a good little nuisance and leave me alone will ya?" she chuckles and shakes her head, then she whistles and Aura walks with her barking happily. When she returns at the bar Neeshka prods her side and says teasingly "took you long enough…liked it over there?" Dagmar's cheek turn fire red and she growls "shut up…he seemed quite a nice person." Elanee looks toward them and says "did you know he has been watching you ever since we entered?" Khelgar snorts and grumbles "so what…maybe he is just careful, he has that observing look in his eyes, just like Dagmar when she is suspicious." Neeshka giggles and says "what's his name?" Dagmar shrugs and says "he's called Bishop…not a name you hear frequently around these parts…neither is his eye colour."

Neeshka nods and says "well, you just met your first fellow ranger beside your dad…how do you feel?" she chuckles and says "kind of strange actually…but it also felt kind of cool. Sal, gimme a wine please." Sal nods and hands her a glass of wine, Khelgar frowns and says "no ale today?" Dagmar shakes her head and says "I can't stomach ale very well, last time in the Willow gave me a hell of a headache the day afterwards." Duncan walks back in the room and says "rooms are ready, I don't get much customers so it should be fine, they are located in the left wing of the inn on the first floor. Oh yeah…forgot to tell you something, watch out for Bishop. He has a reputation as cutthroat and ladies man…reliable as long as you have the money to keep him close to you." Dagmar shrugs and says "I'll look out for him…" Neeshka giggles and says "he said watch out…not look out." She sticks out her tongue and says "it comes down on the same thing." Duncan sighs and says "just don't get to close to him, all he wants is to share a bed with you for one night, next morning he disappears. Anyway I'm going to help some customers." They watch as he walks of toward some tables, Sal snorts and says "it's just talk about the boy anyway…just turned twenty five last month, but has been through a lot already it seems." Dagmar looks toward where Bishop sits and sees him scanning the room again, she chuckles then she stands up and walks toward the staircases while saying "I'm of to bed…see you guys tomorrow." They wish her good night and she and Aura walk onto the stairs. When they reach their room she throws out her boots and gloves and let's her feet rest on the cold floor. She starts untying her armor and puts down her weapons onto a cabinet, beside the cabinet stands a small table with a bowl and a pitcher with water and a small towel. A two person bed stands in the far corner of the room, beside the bed stands a small table as well with a candle on top of it. At the feet end of the bed stand a small desk with a chair and a candle as well. Some paper, feathers and bottles of ink stand on the table as well…but it looks like they haven't been used in a while. She sighs and throws her armor and pack in the cabinet and grumbles "tomorrow I'm going to explore the city, I really need new armor and weapons, maybe some clothes as well when I'm at it. And at least ask Bishop the nearest place I can find some nature." She then pops down on her bed and blows out the candles, then she pulls up the bedcovers and falls asleep instantly.


	6. Take your time

She had the feeling she had slept for ages, but the bickering of Khelgar and Elanee made her wake up again. "Can those two ever shut their fucking mouths?" she growls angrily while pulling herself into her clothes. She opens her door and stands face to face with Bishop who is watching the bickering from above, "morning Bishop." She says while joining him, he gives a wry smile and says "those two have been bickering for about three hours right now…they woke me up." Dagmar sighs and says "I know, I'll try to stop them…" Bishop smirks and says "you try that…be a fair leader for them." Dagmar sticks out her tongue playfully and asks "any place around here you can recommend?…apart from the local brothel." Bishop chuckles and says "if I'd wanted a wench I'd indeed go to the local brothel…Duncan doesn't get enough table wenches around this place. But a place I can recommend? Let me see…you can always go to Neverwinter woods…good hunting there around this season. And I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Duncan and Sand yesterday…all I can say is _take your time_." Dagmar smiles and says "thanks…if you ever need my help, don't hesitate to call out to me okay?" Bishop smirks and says "if I ever get lonely…I'll know where to find your room." Dagmar huffs and says "pervert…" he chuckles and says "has it been that long since you've see a _real_ man?" she blushes slightly and mumbles "let's just say I didn't have much time for men along the way…apart for fighting practice." Bishop chuckles and says "well see you around Dagmar." She nods and looks as he walks back to his room, she sighs and walks down the stairs while being followed by Aura. When she steps inside the common room she sees Khelgar and Elanee are still bickering, Neeshka is sitting at the bar nursing her breakfast. "Morning Dag…" she says with a smile while handing her a plate with food to, Dagmar smiles and says "morning Neeshka…what's with those two?" she asks while pointing toward Khelgar and Elanee, Neeshka sighs and says "Elanee wants to go to some grove in the Neverwinter woods…and Khelgar to some temple to become a monk. As for me…I don't care really, what about you?" Dagmar shrugs and says "I want to explore town first…I talked to Bishop just now, and he said to take my time. And that's what I'll do." Neeshka nods and says playfully "you like him…don't you?" Dagmar blushes scarlet and says "maybe I do…but for now it's just a crush, and I respect him." Neeshka giggles playfully and says "I was just joking Dag, not to worry." Dagmar sighs and mumbles "I'm going for a walk…care to join me?" she nods and says "why of course…but, you not hungry?" Dagmar shakes her head and mumbles something under her breath, she then walks toward the door being followed by Neeshka, Elanee and Khelgar.

* * *

"So…where are we going first?" Neeshka asks while carelessly waving her hand across the streets, Dagmar sighs and says "let's first find a shop where we can sell some stuff we gathered…and then we'll go and buy some new armor and stuff. And lastly…let's go to the watchman quarters…see if Cormick has arrived and if he can prove useful in my further quests." The others nod and follow her around the district, at some point they find themselves a small local merchant which gives them loads of money for the gemstones and other items they gathered along the way. At some point they face a band of people who try to kill Neeshka in name of some guy called Leldon, but to Neeshka's amazement Dagmar wouldn't let them "I guess the Watch will clean these bodies up. Or maybe there'll be a rain or something. Let's go!" Neeshka says with a chuckle once they are down, Dagmar examines a wound she got from one of them and grumbles "if they ever try to get against us I swear I'm gonna fill them with arrows." She then places her hand across the wound and says a small healing incantation to heal it up again, Khelgar grumbles as well and says "you should've let me onto them…I would've cleaned them up in no time!" Elanee wrinkles her nose and says "oh…and who would've cleaned you up?" Dagmar places a hand across her face and mumbles "here they go again…come on Neeshka." Neeshka nods and quickly follows her, in some corner of the district they find a wounded wolf "poor doggy, its hurt! Must have been the watchman." Neeshka grumbles while kneeling down beside it, Dagmar kneels as well and mumbles "I think I'll be able to heal it…just one minute." In this time Khelgar and Elanee have caught up to them, Elanee frowns and looks toward the wolf and mumbles "wait a minute…I know you, you're from the mere." The wolf nods and says "yes I am…listen, I need to tell something." Dagmar nods and allows the wolf -or so to speak druid in wolf form- to tell his story, once he is done they find out they'll need to travel toward some place in the Neverwinter woods called the Sky mirror…a place where druids gather to talk and do other things. "As long as you won't think you'll be dragging me along lass." Khelgar grumbles while they walk toward the city watch building, Dagmar pats his shoulder and says "I wasn't thinking about that…even if I must I'll travel alone with Elanee…even if that would mean I would strangle myself along the way." She adds behind it in a disgusted tone, yes…she wasn't very fond of the elfin druid…but she knew that Elanee was a good woman. Once they arrive at the city watch building Neeshka states she doesn't want to go in "maybe there is someone in there that still knows me…I can't afford that so I'll be waiting right here okay?" Dagmar nods and walks inside with the others, once she comes outside again her eyes speak of storm. "Okay…who is going to die?" asks Neeshka in a concerned tone, Dagmar fumes and says "some thugs…I really have nothing against bandits since you're my friend…but some I low as the worst thing in this freakin' realm!" Neeshka giggles a little but when she sees Dagmar's glare she silences herself again with a quick apology. They walk toward a shop and Dagmar fills Neeshka in on the details along the way "we need to help out some merchant called Hagen, apparently Moire's thugs go around these docks inning money from the local people…in exchange for protection." Neeshka pulls a face and says "just so you know I would never do that to you…for one I already own my own money along this little trip, which by all means is still extending!" Dagmar sighs and says "I know…and I'm very sorry to drag you guys along with me." Khelgar shakes his head and says "don't worry about it lass, we like being around you…and so far you haven't disappointed us." Dagmar gives them a small smile and mumbles a quick thank you.

* * *

They finish their first two quests without complications…but Neeshka notices that all this killing isn't doing any good to Dagmar's mood which darkens with every person that stands in their way that try to kill them. Right now they where going around the docks to talk to some watchmen patrols…so far they had to kill one group, negotiate with another and protect yet another one. They where walking down the streets toward the last post that was located in the area of the Flagon. When they get in the area of the Flagon however they see Duncan trying to reason some women. "Ladies, ladies please…there is no need to loose our tempers over this!" Duncan says while trying to reason them, when Dagmar get's nearer she sees there is actually two groups, one group exists from two girls in robes…while the third one is wearing a tunic, pants and some other clothes she would also find in her own wardrobe "temper?! I haven't even warmed up yet!" says the third girl while gripping her quarterstaff even closer, one of the other girls chuckles and says "do it then Qara, now that the instructors aren't here to stop you. Set fire to the whole docks ant this sad tavern, if you do however you won't be able to return to the acadamy…let alone Neverwinter." The girl called Qara huffs and hisses "as if I wanted to stay in that stupid acadamy with you high nosed witches for another year…forget that!" Duncan sighs frustrated and mumbles "what in the nine hells did I do to deserve the…" when he get's Dagmar and the others in the eye he turns toward her and says "Dagmar please do something, they are ready to throw spells outside of my establishment!" Dagmar nods and walks up to them…under the words from Khelgar "Mreow... someone get me a tankard, this is going to get good." Neeshka gives a slight chuckle because of his words and assures Duncan they'll take care of things, who in turn sighs in relief and says "whatever you guys want to do, please do it quick…there won't be enough water to ferry if things get out of hand.", the girls get them into their attention as well and one says "Hetha looks like we've drawn the attention of the guards." The one called Hetha turns toward Qara and asks "friends of yours Qara? Maybe they've come to bale you out perhaps." Qara huffs and says "I don't need anyone to turn you into ash!" Dagmar twitches and growls "is there any problem?" Hetha turns toward her and says "I would not interfere if I where you, this is between us and Qara. We are wizards you know." Dagmar snorts and says "like I care…I got an ill temper right now and I have an angry wolf inside the flagon that would love to bite down some throats. If you dare to throw any spells out here I'll be needing to arrest you all, this street is under my protection and so are all its building. Destroy anything and you answer directly to me…got it?" Hetha glares and says "humph, you're lucky this time Qara, just don't let us catch you outside the acadamy walls ever again, ugh…come on Glina, I think we've smelled enough docks for a life time." And with those words the two of them walk away, Qara however stays and turns toward Dagmar and says "I didn't need any of your help, those 'wizards' had it coming." Dagmar groans and says "oh really? It sounded like you where quite fast to reply them." Qara huffs and says "well if they're so superior as they say they are I say let them prove it. They always talked behind my back running to the instructors I just couldn't take it anymore." Duncan takes place beside Dagmar and says "listen lass, you put a lot of people into danger today." She glares toward him and says "if you think I'll be paying you back, forget it." Duncan raises his voice and says "you'll be paying me back you will! For my lost business, my tarnished reputation and for putting me and my kin into danger like that." Qara gapes and says "what?! I'm not paying either of you…ever!" during Duncan and Qara's quarrel Dagmar had been weighting some things in her mind "Duncan is right…you do own us, however…I could use some help in my travels, especially from a spell caster such as you." She says while crossing her arms across her chest and watching her reaction. Qara is taken aback by her words for a little and asks "you want me…to help you? Fine, but I warn you though…you might not be able to handle me." Dagmar waves it away and says "I'll find a way, I got a tamed wolf…a dwarf, an elf and a tiefling with me…so a stubborn sorceress will be fine." Qara wants to adjust her statement but Dagmar gives her a silencing glare and indicates for her to start walking toward the inn, Duncan pats her shoulder and says "this must have been a long day." Dagmar nods and says "I'll be doing the last guards post by myself, you guys get some rest." The others nod and walk toward the inn, after some hours Dagmar returns and her scowl indicates she doesn't want to talk to anyone for the first three hours.

* * *

In the evening hours she takes place in one of the chairs beside the fire place and starts working onto her gathered information, she had to go to the merchant quarters the next morning…the still could feel the anger rushing through her veins when she thought about how the city watch building burned in the flames of hatred and revenge. Right now she was trying to understand a map she had loaned from Sand, after her little trip to the city watch building remains she had paid him a visit…literally. She had bought some new healing kits and some potions which would provide useful in her travels. She rubbed her soar neck muscles and scratched a wailing Aura behind her ears "yes Aura…it has been quite a hectic day…if all the days in Neverwinter are the same I might as well kill myself right now." She rethinks her words and mumbles "but I suspect living in this mess is more fun…even if it gives you a load of work and enemies." She sees how a shadow blocks her view on the map, she grins and says "good evening Bishop…" Bishop takes place beside her and says "good evening to you to…working hard I see?" she nods with a scowl on her face and grumbles "you where right this morning…I should've taken my time in this…how stupid I am to do not." He chuckles and says "ah well…I was also meaning the take your time with taking action into things. But I need to go again…I see that Duncan is giving me _that_ stare again." She nods and feels how he gives her a friendly pat on her shoulder. After a few hours her head starts to feel heavy and eventually she falls asleep on the table, not waking up till the next morning.

* * *

A/N: phieuw...finally another chapter done, now...there is this lovely green button down here ^^ I'd love it even people would push on it and write me a comment, tips and critiques are aproved ^^


End file.
